Shelter
by teamsterekshipper
Summary: A/N After getting kicked out by his father at the age if sixteen Stiles wonders the streets until he runs into a kind stranger who offers him a place to stay. Not what you think. AU & rated M further along.
1. Chapter 1: New house mate

Stiles was walking around the streets late one night. It's the third night he's been out on his own and he was scared. It all started when he got kicked out of his house after coming out to his dad. Now he has no money and he starving. When it started to rain he saw a diner close by and went inside. He went into the back booth and leans his head against the window. About ten minutes later a plate of food was placed in front of him. "Hey, I didn't order anything."

"I know." The man said. "I ordered it for you."

Stiles looked down at the plate of food. "But I don't have the money for it."

"It's already paid for." He said. "Besides you look like you could use something to eat." He sat down across from Stiles. "How old are you son?"

"Sixteen" Stiles said starting to eat his food.

"Why are out this late on a school night?" He asked.

Stiles sighed "I don't have anywhere else to go. My dad kicked me out on my ass with no money." He started to eat the food.

"My name is Peter." He said. "What's yours?"

"Stiles." He said looking up at the man.

"What happened to your face Stiles?" Peter asked, noticing the bruise under his eye.

Stiles looked down. "Nothing I just got in a fight a while ago."

"That looks pretty fresh to me." Peter said. "Are you sure that you didn't just get that?"

Stiles stopped eating. "Why do you care, I mean I don't even know you."

"Because I know what it's like." Peter said. "I was you once when I was sixteen. Got kicked out by my folks after I came out. Lived on the streets for a while. Then I got taken in by a stranger and he made sure that I always had a place to call home. When I took his place after he died I promised myself that I wasn't going to let anyone go through what I went through."

"And now you're trying to do the same thing for me." Stiles said.

"I have plenty of room." Peter said. "There are other kids your age there too and they can help you get through this. My nephew and his friends don't judge and you'll always be safe there."

Stiles shook his head. "Thanks but I'll be okay." He was finished eating so he got up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "And thanks for buying me food, no one has ever been so nice to me."

"You're welcome."Peter said pulling out a card. "If you change your mind you're welcome to come."

Stiles took the card from him. "Thanks."

Peter watched him leave and couldn't help but feel like this was once the same story for him when he was younger. Picking up the plate he headed back to work.

**…**

Stiles walked around some more, trying to find a place to rest because he was exhausted. He cursed when it started raining. Pulling out the card he went to the address that was on it. He stared at the huge house before him and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door and stepped back sticking his hands in his pockets. The door opened a someone his age stepped out.

"May I help you?" He said.

Stiles looked around. "Um my name is Stiles and I'm looking for Peter Hale."

"Oh." Derek said. "My name is Derek and you must be Stiles. My Uncle told me about you." He stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Stiles closed the door behind him and followed him into the house. Walking through the living room he saw other kids that went to his school watching TV. He followed Derek out to the back patio where Peter and his partner Chris were.

"Uncle Pete there is someone here to see you." Derek said.

Peter stood up. "Hey Sties." He said walking over to him. "I see you've met my nephew Derek and this is my partner Chris."

"Hi." Stiles said. "You don't mind that I came?"

Peter shook his head. "No I told you that you're welcome here and you can stay as long as you like." He took the bag from Derek. "Hey tell the others to call it a night."

"Alright." Derek said. "It was nice to meet you." He said walking off.

Stiles found himself smiling. "You too."

"Come on." Peter said. "I'll show you to where you'll be staying." He headed upstairs and down the hall to where Stiles was staying. "There is plenty of food in the kitchen and you're welcome to anything. The bathroom is down the hall and if you need anything Derek is right across from you. He'll get you anything you need."

"Thank you." Stiles said.

"You're welcome." Peter said closing the door behind him.

**…...**

Stiles grabbed his dry clothes and headed to one of the bathrooms. Fifteen minute later he was heading back to his room when he ran into Derek. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Derek said. "Are you finding everything okay?"

Stiles blushed and nodded. "Yeah thanks."

"Well just to give you a heads up Jackson has an attitude problem." Derek said. "Just don't take it personally because he's kind of a dick to everyone but Danny. Everyone else is pretty cool."

"How long have you been here?" Stiles asked.

"I got kicked out at fifteen by my dad then my Uncle took me in." Derek said. I've been here ever since and the other are close friends of mine who are going through their own problems. A few of them only stay a few day a week. My Uncle really took all of us in when no one else would." He smiled. "I don't know where I would be if he wasn't here, he saved my life."

"Hey?" Jackson said walking up behind them. "Who's the new guy?"

"Jackson this is Stiles." Derek said.

Jackson smiled. "I've seen you in school before. Isn't he that nerd who tripped in the hallway and landed flat on his face a week ago?"

"Shut up dude" Derek snapped.

"I should go.'" Stiles said walking back to his room.

"Stiles wait." Derek said. "Don't be like that he's always like this. Even sometimes with my Uncle." He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "He's a dick mot of the time but once you get to know him you'll see that he' cool."

Stiles sat on the bed. "He called me a fag before you know, even though he's gay too. In school he always picks on me and I don't think I can live under the same roof with him."

Derek sighed. "It's going to get better but you have to give it some time. My Uncle will take care of you just like he's done with all of us."

Stiles nodded. "For now can you just keep him away from me."

"He won't do anything to you." Derek said. "You'll be safe here."

"Thanks." Stiles said.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Derek said walking off.

"Night." Stiles said watching him go.

**…...**

The next morning Stiles was woken up by Derek. "What's going on?"

"We're going to be late for school." Derek said. "Last night while you were asleep I washed your clothes and found more that you might be able to fit."

"Thinks." Stiles said getting up.

When Stiles was finished getting dressed he left the house with Derek.

**…...**

Jackson and the others were sitting at the bus stop when Derek drove by. He saw Stile sitting in the passengers side. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Danny said looking over at him.

"We've known Derek for years now and he's never once let us in that car." Jackson said. "Stiles has been here one night and he's taking that freak to school whole we have to ride the bus."

"Dude seriously." Isaac said. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Scott smiled. "Maybe Derek has a crush on Stiles."

"Whatever." Jackson said sitting back on the bench.

"Why do you sound jealous?" Danny asked.

"Shut up." Jackson said. "I'm not jealous."

Danny sighed. "Whatever you say."

Jackson just glared at the bus as it got closer, getting on they headed to school.

**A/N Re-Post soon thanks 4 reading**


	2. Chapter 2: About the boys

**A/N Continuing from last chapter...**

"So how did the other's get here?" Stiles asked. They were still on their way to school.

"Well Isaac is straight but he has problems with his parents. His parents use to fight everyday and put him in the middle. He got tired of it and moved our. Scott on the other hand has a pretty normal life. He lives with his mom but spends most of his time over here so we just gave him his own room. Danny's old man use to beat on him. It got so bad that he ended up in the hospital. After that he moved in with us and I don't know much about Jackson. All he tells us is that he had problems with his foster father and moved out but everyone knows that something else happened."

"And what about you?" Stiles asked.

"My back story is pretty simple." Derek said. "I came out to my dad and that very night he kicked me out. I'm so glad that I had my Uncle there because I didn't have anywhere else to go." He glanced over to Stiles and saw him playing with his fingers. "What about you?"

"My mom died when I was younger so it's just been me and my dad." Stiles said. "After she died he changed. He shut himself off and started ignoring me. He started drinking and blaming me for my mom's death. Then I made the mistake of telling him that I was having urges to be with guys. He beat the living crap out of me. That's why I started skipping school and a while after that he just kicked me out. I was on the streets for two day's before I met your Uncle, he's pretty cool."

Derek smiled. "Yeah he is." He pulled into the school parking lot. "So you can just meet me here after school." He said turning off the car and getting out.

Stiles followed him. "Okay." He walked with Derek inside before they went their separate ways. He was at his locker when he heard someone yelling his name. He looked down the hall to see Allison.

"Where the hell have you been?" Allison asked coming up to him. "I've been calling you for days now." She then noticed the bruise on his face. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing I've just had a rough few days." Stiles said. "Sorry for not getting back to you."

"Does this have something to do with Derek?" Allison asked. "I saw you getting out of his car. Are you two dating now or what?"

"No we're not but my dad kicked me out so I'm kind of living with him now." Stiles said.

"All they do is party in that house." Allison said. "Especially when Derek's uncle isn't home. Are you going to be okay?"

Stiles nodded. "I wasn't sure at first because Jackson lives there to but I'm okay now." He closed his locker. "I just hope he doesn't say anything to me."

"Come on." Allison said grabbing his hand. "Lydia has been annoying with you gone."

Stiles just smiled and followed her down the halls.

**…...**

Derek was walking down the hall when he spotted Jackson and he went over to him. "Hey what do you have against Stiles?"

"Excuse me." Jackson said.

"You're always messing with him and I want to know why?" Derek asked. "Stiles has done nothing wrong to you and yet you treat him like crap."

Jackson smiled. "I treat everyone like crap."

"Not Danny." Derek said. "Look we're all friends here and we want to be there for you but god do you always have to be such a dick."

"You don't even know him Derek." Jackson said.

"Yeah and I'm starting to think that I don't know you either." Derek said.

Jackson glared at Derek before walking pass him and down the hall. "Thats right you don't know me." He turned back to Derek. "Only the people who want to know really knows about me and I guess that's not you." He turned and continued his walk to class.

Derek knew he was right. The only reason Jackson came to his Uncle was with the help of Danny. He knew that Jackson was the closet with Danny so if he had any chance of Jackson laying off Stiles he needed the help of Danny. He sighed and walked the opposite way to his first period class.

Danny was sitting alone in the lunchroom when Derek sat across from him. "Hey what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Derek said. "What the hell is Jackson's problem? Why does he feel like he has to put everyone else down just to make himself feel better."

Danny sighed. "You don't know what he's been through. He's only like this because-" He stopped talking. "He's not a bad guy Derek, he just doesn't know how to express his feelings. If I could tell you more I would but I promised Jackson I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Derek asked. "What's Jackson hiding?"

Danny sighed and looked around the lunchroom. He saw Jackson sitting alone and stood up. "I'll talk to Jackson about lying off of Stiles." He walked to where Jackson was sitting and sat next to him. "Hey?"

Jackson smiled. "Hey you."

"You seem like somethings on your mind." Danny said. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Jackson sighed. "Not but if I do you'll be the first to know."

"So can you do something for me?" Danny asked and Jackson nodded. "Can you lay off Stiles. He's pretty cool and he hasn't done anything to you. He's going through a right time just like the rest of us. We all need to be there for each other and I need you to be there with me. Do you think you can?"

Jackson sighed and looked down. "Danny?"

"Opening up to other's isn't going to make you any less of a man." Danny said. "You're letting your father's words get into your head again. You're not what he says Jackson and the sooner you believe that the better off you'll be."

"Fine." Jackson said. "For you I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Danny said. "And maybe you should talk to Peter about what happened with your dad. He helped me through a lot after I left the hospital and if you go to him he'll help you too. You just have to give him a chance to try."

Jackson shook his head. "No you promised me that you wouldn't say anything. When I'm ready I promise that I will tell him everything but for now can you do this for me?"

"Okay." Danny nodded.

**…...**

**After school**

Jackson and the other entered the house. Derek's car was already there so they assumed that Stiles and Derek were already home. He grabbed a soda and went up to his room. Sitting at his computer he opened his soda.

"I thought you weren't suppose to drink at the computer." Danny said coming into his room and lying on his bed.

"Yeah well what they don't know won't hurt them." Jackson said turning to him.

"So did you talk to Stiles yet?" Danny asked.

"No and I don't plan on doing it." Jackson said.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"I'm not going to change who I am." Jackson said. "If they don't like me and make me out as the bad guy then so be it. Just let me be the bad guy."

"So all that stuff in the lunchroom was all crap." Danny sighed and go off the bed. "Fine if you want to be a jerk for the rest of your life then I'm not going to be apart of it." He headed out of the room.

"Danny?" Jackson said getting up and grabbing his arm. "Hold on a minute."

"No I'm tired of this Jackson." Danny said. "I'm done." he turned and left the room.

**…...**

Danny walked down the hall to Stiles room and knocked on it. When Stiles opened the door he smiled. "Hey I know we don't really talk but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Stiles let him in and closed the door behind him. "I am but can I ask you p personal question?" Danny nodded. "Derek told me that you and Jackson were the closet here and I was wondering if you were dating?"

Danny sighed and walked over to the window. "I wouldn't say that, I mean we're close and even fool around a little but I wouldn't say we were dating."

"But you like him right?" Stiles asked.

Danny looked down. "I love Jackson but he's too afraid to admit that he loves me too. I know he can be a little serious sometimes but he has his reason's and I've been dealing with those for a while now and I'm getting tired of it." He smiled and turned to Stiles. "I can tell that you like Derek though."

Stiles shrugged. "He's okay."

"Come on I see the way you look at him." Danny said. "You like him don't you?"

"Maybe." Stiles said.

"I think he likes you too." Danny headed over to the door. "But you didn't hear that from me, I'll see you tomorrow."

**…...**

instead of going to his room he went down to the kitchen and started to fix himself something to eat. He stopped when Derek walked in.

"Hey how did it go with Jackson?" Derek asked.

Danny sighed. "He said he's not going to change, not even for me but at this point I'm over it."

"What do you mean over it?" Derek asked.

"I'm done trying to help him." Danny said. "He's never going to change, no matter how much I want him too." He walked off with his food.

Derek sighed and watched him go. He felt bad for Danny because he knew that he cared a lot for Jackson.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of a childhood

**A/N This chapter is set three weeks later and it's on a Saturday afternoon.**

**Four years ago**

Twelve year old Stiles was in his room on his computer when his mother walked in. "Hey mom."

Mary walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking at some videos." Stiles said turning around to face her. "Can I ask you a question?" Mary nodded. "What do you do when you like someone?"

Mary smiled. "What's his name?"

"How did you know I was talking about a boy?" Stiles asked.

"I know every little thing about you." Mary said. "And it's okay if you like boys, I've kind of known for a while now I was just waiting for you to realize it."

"But I've always heard that being gay was wrong." Stiles said. "That's it's a sin and you're going to burn in hell for it. At least that's what I hear dad say all the time. What if he finds out that I like boys?"

"He's not going to hurt you." Mary said. "This is who you are Stiles and if he can't accept that then forget him and anyone else who says otherwise. You're my son and no matter what I will always love you. I promise you that I will never let him hurt you."

**End**

Stiles was leaning against the headboard in his room, staring at a picture of his mom. He looked up when his door opened. "Derek?" He said wiping his face. "I thought you were going with the others."

"I didn't want to leave you alone." Derek sat next to Stiles on the bed and smiled when he saw the picture. "Is that your mom?" Stiles nodded. "She's pretty and she looks just like you."

Stiles smiled. "That's what everyone said before she died." He frowned. "I really miss her."

Derek reached over and took the picture. "I remember you telling me how close you guys were."

"She could always read me like a book." Stiles said. "We use to do everything together and I could always talk to her about anything. Two weeks before she died she promised me that he would never hurt me." He looked down. "She was always my hero." Taking the picture from Derek he sat it back on the counter. "She use to always tell me that as long as I try I can do anything."

"I'm sorry." Derek said. "If you want to be alone I can go."

"That's okay." Stiles said. "I'm really glad that you're here."

Derek couldn't take his eyes away from Stiles. "Has anyone ever told you that you had beautiful eyes?"

Stiles shook his head. "No." He found himself leaning closer to Derek and before he knew it they were kissing. Stiles melted into the kiss as he moved closer to Derek.

**…..**

**Five minutes later**

Stiles was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, Derek next to him doing the same thing. "I'm so sorry Derek."

Derek smiled. "Stop apologizing Stiles, its okay."

"Were you scared when you had your first time?" Stiles asked looking over at him.

Derek sighed. "Actually I was terrified."

"When did you lose it?" Stiles asked.

"When I was fifteen." Derek said. "There was this guy at school but he's in the closet. We were fooling around for a few weeks but we've never gone all the way. That was until I got up enough courage to actually tell him that I wanted to do it. I was so terrified that I couldn't stop shaking and he noticed. He wanted to stop but I told him to keep going. It hurt some but man it was amazing." He looked over at Stiles. "When you're ready you'll know and it will be amazing."

"So do you still talk to him?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "A few weeks after we had sex he moved away."

"I've never been with a guy before." Stiles said. "I've heard things and seen things but I've always been afraid to actually do anything about it. I wanted to with you though but kind of freaked out a little."

Derek sat up. "Come on you've been in here all day."

Stiles put on his shirt and followed Derek downstairs.

**That night**

"So you wanted to have sex with him but you were too scared to actually go through with it?" Danny asked smiling. "So wait are you two dating now or what?" He was walking around Stiles.

Stiles leans back against his headboard. "I don't know." He said. "All I know is that I love being with him and I don't feel as scared as I use to when he's around." He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just crazy right?"

Danny sighed. "A blind man could tell that you were perfect for each other and I'm really happy for you."

Stiles looked down. "You're still not talking to Jackson are you?"

"No." Danny said. "And until he starts to chance I'm not going too. Yes I love him and I miss him like crazy but I'm over it."

Stiles decided to chance the subject. "Hey are Isaac and Scott dating anyone, because I was going to set them up with some friends of mine."

Danny shrugged. "Go ahead then, their single." He started playing with his fingers.

Stiles saw that Danny was on the verge of crying. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine." Danny looked over at Stiles. "I'll talk to you later."

Before stiles could say anything Danny left his room. He then decided that he had to make piece with Jackson so he went looking for him. He found Jackson in the backyard with his legs inside the pool. Taking a deep breath he walked over to him. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't feel like talking." Jackson snapped. "Besides I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I don't care." Stiles said. "I'm not doing this for you anyway, I'm doing this for Danny. What have any of us done to you for you to treat us like crap? Especially me, I've done nothing to you."

Jackson sighed. "I don't have a problem with you." He looked down. "When I was five years old my parents dropped off at a foster home. I was tossed around from family to family until I was ten. That was when I was placed in a home for good with an old bickering couple. I thought that I was finally getting the dream family that I always wanted but two weeks later my foster mom ran out with another man and he blamed me for it. I've been abused by him in every single way; physically, emotionally, mentally and sexually." His voice cracked at the last word. 'I let it go on for years because I was too afraid to stand up to him. I've been called every bad word in the book by him. Faggot, sissy, homo; he called me those things and so much more so many times I started to believe him."

"How did you end up here?" Stiles asked.

Jackson smiled. "Danny came into my life. He was friends with Derek and he told him about my situation at home. I talked to Derek's Uncle and moved in with them. If it wasn't for Danny I would still be in that hellhole or even dead. He's the only person I've ever been with and I can't imagine my life without him. When I first moved in I was still having nightmares about that house and all that pain so I would end up in his bed and in his arms. We haven't talked in some weeks now and I miss him."

"You need to talk to Danny." Stiles said. "You have no idea how this is killing him. We talk about you all the time Jackson and he really loves you."

"Ever since then I swore to myself that I would never be treated like that again." Jackson said. "I was never going to be that scared little boy. I was going to be a man and take no crap from anyone." He stood up. "I'm not a sissy." He walked back into the house."

Stiles just watched him go. He felt bad but he understood why Jackson acted the way he did. He was scared just like everyone else was, maybe even a little more.

**…**

Around eleven that same night Danny was lying awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Getting up from his bed he left his room and went to Jackson's but he wasn't there. Heading downstairs he heard the TV playing and went into the living room. Jackson was sitting on the couch watching TV. "I see you can't sleep either."

"I'm sorry." Jackson said. "I know that I can be a little intense sometimes."

"Just because you're gay doesn't make you any less of a man." Danny said going over to the couch and sitting next to him. "You're a bigger man then he will ever be."

"I'm a fuck up." Jackson said. "I'm just another damaged kid that's never going to amount to anything."

"Will you shut up?" Danny snapped. "Those are his words not yours and if you keep believing that you are you're never going to be happy. You're not a fuck up and you're not damaged, you're you. Yeah you can be intense sometimes but you sweet and caring when you want to be and I love you so much."

"I just wanted to prove to him that I was a man." Jackson said.

"Prove it to him or to yourself?" Danny asked. "You're a lot stronger than you think you are and you're going to pull through this."

"Are you still going to be here with me?" Jackson asked turning to Danny.

Danny smiled and kissed Jackson. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled Jackson into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

Jackson sighed and hugged him back. "You promise?"

"I promise." Pulling back Danny stood up. "No come on we should get some sleep."

Jackson turned off the TV and grabbed Danny's hand. He couldn't stop smiling as Danny led them us the stairs to his bedroom.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The black out

**A/N Scott will be absent in this chapter**

Jackson was going crazy because as soon as he woke up Stiles was in his face. Asking him if he wanted to hang out but Jackson keeps blowing him off. It went on in school and to make matters worse Stiles rode the bus home with him just to annoy him more. As soon as he got to the house he tried to scape to his room but no such luck. He was once again cornered by Stiles. "Oh my god Stiles if I go with you will you shut up because you're giving me a headache."

Stiles smiled. "Yes if you go with me I will stop talking and annoying you."

Jackson groaned. "Fine I'll go."

"Good." Stiles said. "Then be ready in two hours." He said walking off.

Jackson went up to Danny's room and lays on the bed. "Have you ever noticed that now that Stiles is more comfortable around he's constantly talking?"

Danny Smiled. "Yeah I noticed that." He looked over at Jackson. "Thank you for going out with him tonight."

"You make it sound like a date." Jackson said. "I didn't even want to go but he kept bugging me about it. I just hope this storm keeps up from going."

"I doubt it." Danny said.

**Two hours later**

Jackson was staring outside the window as the rain continued to pour down. "I don't think we should go out."

"We'll be fine." Stiles said. "Now come on the movie starts in 30 minutes. Derek let me hold his car so lets go."

**…...**

One and a half hours later Stiles and Jackson were sitting in the front of the huge theater with about forty more people. It was thundering and lighting outside and the power was out. It was windy and way to dangerous to drive so they were suck there until it stopped.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to go out." Jackson said. "Now we're stuck here in the dark."

"Well I'm sorry." Stiles said. "Next time I won't bother asking." Ten minutes passed before Stiles spoke again. "So do you have any plans for after you graduate?"

Jackson sighed. "Danny and I have been saving up since we meet. We're going to find our own place and everything."

"I wish that I was graduating this year." Stiles said. "Do you think the other's will leave once they graduate?"

"It' s only Derek, Danny and me who're graduating." Jackson said. "Isaac and Scott will next year like you."

Stiles looked down. "Do you think Derek will leave too?"

Jackson looked over at Stiles. "Derek isn't going anywhere." He said. "The past few years he got really closer to his Uncle and since he's the only family he has left it's going to be hard for him to leave." He sighed. "Why did you want to come here with me anyway?"

Stiles shrugged. "I guess I thought if we did something together it would...I don't know." He looked down. "I guess make you like me."

Jackson smiled. "You're okay for someone who talks to much."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah I've been told."

"You shouldn't worry about Derek." Jackson said. "He's not going to leave you when he graduates. Isaac might stay as well because he don't have anywhere else to go."

"I know what that is like." Stiles said. "I guess we all do but Scott."

"That's on reason why I don't really talk to Scott." Jackson said. "He doesn't know what it's like to be alone. He has someone to go back to every night. Just like Derek has someone to call family. Something I've wanted my whole life."

Stiles looked over at Jackson. "Maybe when you leave you can have the family you've always wanted, with Danny."

"I never thought of that." Jackson said. He looked outside and saw that it wasn't raining hard. "Come on lets go before it starts pouring again."

"Yeah." Stiles said getting up. "So are we cool now?"

Jackson nodded and got up as well. "Yeah we're cool."

**…...**

"What do you think their doing?" Derek asked. He was standing by the window in the dark house.

"I don't know." Danny said. "Will you get away from the window. I know you're worried about Stiles but-"

"I am not." Derek said looking back at him. "I'm worried about my car in this weather."

"Yeah right." Isaac said. Just then the light's came back on. "Oh thank god." He said going into the kitchen.

Danny shook his head and looked back at Derek. "Seriously dude I know you're worried about Stiles."

Derek walked over to the couch and sat next to Danny. "Okay I am." He said. "But this is the worst a storm has been this year. I'm just so glad that it's over. Hopefully their on their way home now."

Danny was about to say something but the door opened and in walked Jackson and Stiles. "Hey what happened with you two?"

As soon as the movie started the lights in the whole building went out." Jackson said. "We were stuck there because of how bad the storm was so we had to wait in the dark until it lighten up before we could leave."

"So your date didn't go to well then?" Isaac asked coming back into the room eating a bowl of food.

Jackson shrugged "It went okay and it wasn't a date." He said. "I'm going to go change out of these wet clothes." He said walking off.

Stiles stood there for a minute before going to his room as well.

**…...**

"So what did you guys talk about?" Danny asked. He was lying on Jackson's bed watching him get undressed.

"He asked me about our plans after we graduate this year." Jackson said. "I told him how we were saving up to get our own place and everything. I think he might be a little worried because Derek is graduating this year and he isn't."

Danny smiled. "You almost sound like you a little worried about him."

"I do not.." Jackson said.

"Come on." Danny said once Jackson was finish getting dressed. He took Jackson's hand and they went back downstairs.

**…...**

**Since Scott wasn't there thy boys just hung around at the house.**

**…...**

Derek was in the kitchen fixing something to eat when his Uncle walked in. "Hey?"

"Hey, how is it going with you?" Peter asked.

"Good." Derek said. "I'm all ready to graduate this year and I'm also officially dating Stiles now."

"Whoa when did that happen?" Peter asked. "And how?"

Derek laughed. "I don't know but I really like him."

Peter nodded. "So have you thought about what you're going to do after?" He asked. "You know graduation is only a few months away."

"I know." Derek said. "I haven't thought of any of that yet. I don't think I'm ready to leave but I promise that I won't be here forever."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want Derek." Peter said.

Derek smiled. "Thanks Uncle Peter." Peter went back upstairs and Derek re-joined the others in the living room.

Stiles looked up as Derek sat down next to him. "Is everything okay?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah everything is fine." He said turning back to the TV but he couldn't stop thinking about graduation and he had no idea what he was going to do once school was over.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Their first time

Derek had been worried about Stiles for a few days now. It's been a few weeks since they blackout and Stiles has been acting strange ever since. It was Tuesday morning and Stiles was still asleep in his bed. He walked into Stiles room and laid next to him. Stiles stirred and opened his eyes. "What's been going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Stiles mumbled out. "I just don't feel like going to school today so I'm going to stay home."

"Stiles come on I know something is wrong with you." Derek said. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Stiles looked away from Derek and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why are you with me?"

Derek sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you with me?" Stiles said again. "You can do so much better than me." He looked back at Derek. "Are you with me because you feel sorry for me?"

Derek moved over and sat next to Stiles. "Why would you even say that?"

"I didn't." Stiles said looking down. "Some guy at school told me that. He said someone like you would never want someone like me. I didn't believe him at first but then I saw you in the hallway with him."

"Stiles-" Derek started to say but he was cut off by Stiles.

"It's okay Derek." Stiles said. "I knew this would never last." He went to get up but Derek stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Stiles will you let me talk." Derek said smiling. He let go of Stiles arm and took his hand in his own. "That guy was Jake and he was just messing around with me. Yeah he still has his little crush on me but I don't feel the same way about him. I care about you Stiles and you could even say that I'm falling in love with you."

Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Well I do." Derek said. He leans over and kisses Stiles. "And only you."

"Will you stay here with me?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded "Yeah I'll stay here with you."

**…...**

One hour later the house was empty, except for Stiles and Derek. They were still up in Stiles room. Derek was lying on top of Stiles under the covers. Their bodies covered in sweat as they made love for the first time. Stiles nails dug into Derek back and arms. Stiles felt like he was floating on air. He never thought his first time would feel so good. When he was with Derek he always felt like he was home. Caught up in the heat of the moment he pushed Derek onto his back. Moaning out when Derek's nails dug into his hips so hard it would bruise later. His hands gripped the headboard as Derek moved inside of him. His eyes closed and he let out a strangled moan as he came on Derek 's chest. Suddenly he was back on his back. He watched as Derek slowly pulled out of him and pulled off the condom. With fascination in his eyes he watched as Derek started moving his hand up and down. He even almost got hard again just by watching him.

**…...**

"Wow." Stiles said. "That was really...wow."

Derek chuckled. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Why?" Stiles said looking over at Derek. "Did you not enjoy it as much as I did?"

"Trust me when I say it never felt this good." Derek looked over at Stiles. "It was amazing Stiles, you were amazing."

Stiles looked away and blushed. "So were you." He moved closer to Derek and laid on his chest. He felt Derek's arms go around him and he smiled. Not long later they fell asleep.

**…...**

Stiles woke up some time later in different clothes. Looking around the room he saw the two windows were open and the sheets on his bed were changed. Wiping his face he started to get up but winched slightly. He smiled at the memory of a few hours ago. This was something he would never forget. Getting up he headed downstairs. He found Derek in the kitchen making food. "Hey when did you clean up?" He asked.

Derek smiled. "Stiles you were out cold in the bed. I tired waking you up but you wouldn't budge. I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up so I'm making us something to eat. I woke up hungry as hell my first time too."

"Is that normal?" Stiles asked sitting on the stool.

"I honestly don't know is it is but it use to happen to me a lot." Derek chuckled.

Stiles frowned. "Derek can I ask you a personal question?" He nodded so Stiles continued. "How many guys have you been with?" He looked away when Derek looked at him. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything and I'm sorry I just-"

"No it's okay." Derek said. "To be completely honest with you besides you I've only been with three other guys. Jake is my ex-boyfriend and he's been trying to get back together with me. That's what he was talking to me about in the halls. I know this might be hard to believe but I don't jump into bed with every hot guy I meet."

"So did you love any of them?" Stiles asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Jake was the only one I loved." Derek said. "The other two it was all lust but that was a long time ago Stiles. Even if you weren't here I would never get back with him because it didn't work. I don't love him anymore."

Stiles decided to change the subject. "So do you have any plans for after graduation?"

Derek fixed Stiles a plate and sat it in front of him. "Not really." He said fixing his own plate and sat next to Stiles. "I want to say college but I'm not sure for what. What about you?"

"I don't think college is for me?" Stiles said. "Well not yet anyway. My mom wanted me to go to college because she never did and she wanted a better life for me." He looked down. "He use to always bring her down because she didn't go to college and he did. Part of me wants to prove him that I'm going to be something one day and another part wants to make my mom proud of me."

"I'm sure she is." Derek said. "When it comes to that time we'll figure all that out but for now I just want to be with you." He said smiling. He leans over and kisses Stiles. They sat there and ate the food that Derek cooked for them.

**…...**

That afternoon Stiles and Derek were sitting on the couch watching TV when the others came home. Isaac headed right for the kitchen.

"Man he could eat a whole house if he wanted to." Stiles said looking over at Danny. He looked away when Danny smiled at him, like he knew something.

Danny noticed how there was something different with Stiles and then it hit him. "Hey Stiles can you come upstairs there is something I want to show you."

"Yeah sure." Stiles said following him upstairs.

Jackson looked over at Derek who was staring back at him. "Um well I'm going to go to my room."

"Wait." Derek said. "Look I don't know why it's so hard for us to sit down and have a decent conversation but can we talk for a minute?"

Jackson sighed. "Fine." Just then Isaac walked in with a plate that had three sandwiches on it. "Dude seriously how can you eat so much and not gain one pound?"

"I don't know." Isaac said sitting next to Derek. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Jackson said going up to his room. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Derek anyway.

**…...**

"So what was so important?" Stiles asked sitting on Danny's bed.

"Oh my god you totally had sex with Derek!" Danny yelled.

Stiles froze. "No I didn't." But the blush on his face gave him away. "Okay fine I had sex with him."

Danny squealed. "How was it?" He asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know I've never done it before but it was amazing." Stiles said. "He also told me that he's falling in love with me."

"What?" Danny said. "Well did you say anything back?"

Stiles shook his head. "No but I wanted too." He couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy for you though." Danny said.

"I never felt like this before." Stiles said looking down. "It kind of scares me though."

"It scared me too." Danny said. "But it's also the best feeling in the world."

Stiles just smiled like a kid with candy. "Yeah."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: First time home alone

**Friday**

For the first time since he moved in Stiles was alone in the huge house. The others were either working or just out. The house was freezing and he was sitting on the couch in the living room eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV. He jumped when there was a knock at the door. He only stared at it for a minute before sat his bowl down. Wrapping the blanket tighter around himself he walked up to the door and opened it without thinking. As soon as he opened the door he regretted it because standing in front of him was his dad. Who he hasn't seen in weeks. "Dad?"

"So this is where you've been hiding out huh." Frank said pushing Stiles back and coming into the huge house. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Looking around he smiled. "This is a nice little place you got here."

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked stepping away from his father.

Frank smiled. "You really didn't think you could hide from me, did you?"

"You wanted me gone thats why I left." Stiles said. "Why are you here?"

"What have you been telling these people about me?" Frank said walking closer to him.

"I didn't tell them anything?" Stiles said.

Frank hit Stiles in the face. "Don't lie to me boy!"

Stiles fell to the floor, grabbing his face. "You had to tell them something because the fucking cops came to my house." He hit Stiles again. "Asking me questions about if I abused you. I lost my fucking job because everyone think I'm a fucking child abuser." He knelt down and grabbed Stiles by the throat. "You're coming back with me or I swear to god I will kill you."

"If you lay one more hand on him you'll live to regret it." Peter said.

Frank turned around to see a gun pointed at him. "This doesn't concern you."

"You're trespassing in my house so I have the right to shoot you." Peter said. "Get out of my house before I do."

Frank looked from Stiles to the man with the gun before heading to the door.

Peter stood at the door until Frank drove off. Closing the door he locked it and went over to Stiles. "Are you okay?"

Stiles sat up. "Yeah."

"Come on." Peter said helping him up and to the kitchen.

**...**

Stiles was sitting at the counter holding a ice pack on his face. "I'm so glad you showed up when you did."

Peter smiled. "Well I left some paperwork here and I was about to forget about it but something told me to come home."

"Why do you have a gun?" Stiles asked.

"This isn't the first time a family member has caused trouble." Peter said. "And I'm pretty sure it won't be the last."

"Is it that bad?" Stiles asked.

"The main one we been having problems with is Jackson's dad." Peter said. "When he gets drunk he ends up here."

"How does Jackson handle all this?" Stiles asked.

"Not good but he does." Peter said. "Um I'm going to call in because you shouldn't be alone."

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

**Later that night**

Stiles was half asleep in his bed when he heard his door open. A minute later he felt the bed dip in and a arm went around his waist. "I'm guessing you heard?" He asked not looking back.

"Yeah." Derek said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Stiles said turning onto his back.

Derek saw the bruise on Stiles eye. He softly traced the bruise with his finger. "Sorry I wasn't here." "It wasn't your fault." Stiles said. "I should have looked through the peep hole before I opened the door."

Derek sighed. "Well I'm off tomorrow so maybe we can do something together."

Stiles smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Derek shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Go somewhere we can be alone." Stiles said. "Maybe a hotel or something, just us."

Derek smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"So can you stay here or are you going back to your room?" Stiles asked.

Derek leans down and kisses Stiles. "I can stay here with you." He laid back on his back and wrapped his arm around Stiles when he laid on his chest.

"Night." Stiles said.

"Night." Derek said back at him.

**Early Saturday morning**

Stiles got off the bed, careful not to wake Derek, and made his way downstairs. He found Danny watching TV and went over to him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Hey." Danny said. "Jackson has a cold and he woke up with his snoring."

"I heard that but I didn't know it was Jackson doing it." Stiles said. He walked around and sat next to Stiles. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"We were just going sit around and do nothing." Danny said. "What are you going to do?"

"Derek and I are going to stay the night at a motel." Stiles said. "Just to be alone for a day."

"What?" Danny said. Who's idea was that?"

"Mine." Stiles said. "After yesterday I just wanted to get away."

Danny sighed. "Jackson and I use to do the same when he was upset and when he wasn't pushing away."

"Peter told me about how Jackson's dad and how he causes problems when he gets drunk." Stiles said.

"Yeah but he hasn't been here for months now." Danny said. "Maybe Jackson and I can have our own little getaway for a day."

Stiles smiled and went to the kitchen.

"So when are you guys leaving!" Danny yelled.

"In a few hours or whenever he wakes up." Stiles said making himself some cereal. "We were up pretty late last night."

"Yeah I heard." Danny said. "You're lucky his Uncle didn't hear anything because last time Jackson and I got caught it was so embarrassing."

Stiles smiled and rejoined Danny on the couch. "So what are you guys going to do there? Are you going to do what I think you are?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." Stiles said trying to hide the blush on his face.

Danny saw it and laughed. "Whatever you say." Going back to the TV.

**Later that day**

Stiles and Derek used one bag to pack a days worth of clothes he headed to the door.

"Have fun!" Danny said. He was lying on couch. His legs resting on Jackson's legs.

"We will!" Derek yelled back at him before leaving with Stiles.

Danny looked over at Jackson and smiled. "You know it sucks that you're sick because we have the house to ourselves. We probably would had hours alone."

Jackson groaned. "Don't remind me and its not funny."

Danny just laughed. "It's very funny actually."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: A little part of Derek's past

**Flashback**

Derek was pacing back and forth in bedroom. He had been going back and forth with telling his dad that he was gay or not. He had gotten tired of hiding it so taking a deep breath headed downstairs where his dad was. "Dad I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" His dad said looking over at him.

"Um there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Derek said. "So I'm just going to say it before I chicken out." He sighed. "Dad I'm gay."

"No you're not." His . "There is no way in hell that you're a fag."

Derek winced at that last word before sicking his hands in his pockets. "Dad."

"There is no way in hell that I'm living with a fucking homo!" He stood up and started to leave. "I want you gone."

"But dad I don't have anywhere else to go." Derek said.

"That's not my problem." His dad said. "Pack up your shit and get the hell out of my house."

So that's exactally what Derek did. Lucky for him his Uncle, who was also gay, didn't live that far. His Uncle took him in and treated him like he was his own and he really didn't know where he would be without him.

**End**

**Moonlight motel inn**

Derek was sitting in his car outside of the motel. He could stop thinking about what his life would be like if he had never came out. Would he never have met Stiles or never had became friends with the others. Of course he missed his dad but he didn't regret what he did because now his life was perfect and he was happy. Getting out he headed inside.

Stiles was staring at himself in the mirror, picking at the bruise under his eye when he heard the door open and close. "Hey!" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Will you stop picking at your eye!" Derek yelled dropping the bags of food on the bed.

"I wasn't." Stiles said washing his hands and leaving the bathroom. "What did you get to eat?" He asked sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Chicken, just like you asked." Derek said. "I have your soda which by the way is not good for you but considering how hungry I am I will let it slide."

Stiles smiled and grabbed a piece of chicken. "So graduation is only a few weeks away, are you excited?"

Derek sat next to him. "Of course I am but I'm kind of nervous about it too. I have to do this speech in front of everyone."

"I can't believe that I'm going to all alone next year." Stiles said.

"Isaac will still be there." Derek said.

"Still it won't be the same without you." Stiles said smiling.

**...**

Jackson was lying face down in his bed. His pillow covering his head and he was hot.

Danny went into Jackson's bedroom and found him in nothing but his boxers with a pillow over his head. "Jackie."

"What?" Jackson grumbled out.

"Here." Danny said bringing in his fan he sat it in front of him. "Come on these will help."

Jackson sat up and turned on the fan. "Man I'm so freaking hot." He took the pills and water bottle from him and took them. "I feel so awful." He said lying back down.

"I know." Danny said. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm okay." Jackson said.

"Well I'll let you get back to sleep." Danny said before leaving the room. He went downstairs and joined Scott and Isaac who were playing football. "Who's winning?" He asked sitting on the chair.

"Who do you think?" Scott said. "Isaac is too busy eating to even notice that he's losing."

"Shut up." Isaac said. "I'm paying attention, I know what I'm doing. So what do you think Stiles and Derek are doing?"

"What do you think their doing?" Scott said. "Their probably doing what I would be doing if I was doing if I were alone at a motel."

"You mean sex right?" Isaac said looking over at him.

"No I mean cuddling." Scott said. "Of course I mean sex."

"Not everyone are sex craved like you two." Danny said.

"Like you and Jackson are sex crazy." Scott said. "Every time you guys have a minute alone you have sex."

"We do not." Danny said.

"Oh please." Isaac said. "If he wasn't sick you would be up there doing it right now."

"Shut up." Danny said moving away from them and into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

**Later that day**

Derek was flipping through the TV channels while Stiles was asleep on his chest. Stiles must have been tired out from the days event and he smiled thinking about it.

"Do you ever think about your dad?" Derek asked.

Derek sighed. "I always think about my dad. Even though all that stuff happened he's still my dad."

"Do you think they will ever come around in the future?" Stiles asked.

"Why do you ask?" Derek asked.

"I heard that before you came out you were pretty close to him." Stiles said.

"Yeah we were." Derek said. "I want to believe that he will be able to accept me being gay because I miss him. What about you, do you miss your dad?"

"I was never really close to my dad so I know that he doesn't miss me and I really don't miss him." Stiles looked up at Derek. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No and considering what you went through I don't blame you." Derek said. "Why is it that our mom's are the one who understands us?"

Stiles smiled. "I don't know but thank god for moms. I just wish that she was still here."

"I know the feeling." Derek said.

"I like talking to you." Stiles said. "Besides Danny I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Me too." Derek said. "You're the first guy I've really opened up to and Danny use to call me antisocial all the time."

"I didn't think you were when I first saw you." Stiles said.

"I use to be closed off and didn't really associate with them." Derek said. "But as time went on everything fell into place and I started to open up but not about my persolal life. When I met you I opened up all the way and about everything."

"Can I tell you something?" Stiles said and Derek nodded. "My dad kicking me out actually saved my life. I was so defeated and alone and I just wanted it all to end. Your Uncle took me in when I didn't have anything and I have a lot to thank him for."

"Yeah we all do." Derek said.

**That night**

Danny was lying on the living room couch when Jackson plopped down next to him. "Hey look who's up, how do you feel?"

"A lot better actually." Jackson said. "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing." Danny said. "Derek and Stiles aren't coming back until tomorrow and Scott went him. Isaac went out with friends while Derek's folks are at work I guess."

"So it's just you and me?" Jackson asked.

"Yes but we're doing anything because you're not about to get me sick." Danny said.

Jackson groaned. "You're no fun."

Danny smiled. "I still love you though."

Jackson didn't want to but he smiled. "I love you too."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
